


Stand By Me

by Mortalcoil



Series: Love on, I will requite thee [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalcoil/pseuds/Mortalcoil
Summary: Faith is torn from her love when 'something' sinks it's claws into her. She must work with those who'd wish her dead to get back to Buffy.





	1. Poison

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con warning is there for a reason however the first chapter is the only one that delves into that, and it is not a large part of the story. I'll throw up a chapter summary at the end for those who want to skip it.

A figure stalked through the darkness. The new moon covered it's intentions, hiding it from sight. Draped in a cloak that bellowed around its ankles, the figure waded through the sea of graves. The cemetery was anything but quiet. Leaves were being rustled by the winter wind, dogs howled in the distance and the steady breathing of town with an active nightlife. The sounds hid the figure's footsteps as it closed in on it's prey.

 

A hand stretched out a clasped the black peacoat covered shoulder in front.

 

“Good evening miss.”

 

The prey turned around, blonde hair floating in the wind. A broad toothy smile broke through the darkness of the night.

 

“I'd say it just got better!” Buffy grabbed the hand in her shoulder and bent it back until the creature screamed and bone broke through skin. “Ew!” She stepped back and kicked him hard in the chest.

 

He fell back into a tree clutching his right hand snarling with fangs on display. “You bitch!”

 

“Oi!” A fist met his nose, “That’s my girlfriend!” A leather clad brunette grabbed him by the lapels, sending him flying back to the blonde.

 

“Aw, thanks Sweetie,” Buffy blew a kiss over his shoulder then head butted him.

 

He groaned. His nose was broken and bloodied. His anger overtook any pain as he drew back his left fist.

 

Faith caught it midway to Buffy, “Uh uh, not Sweetie.” Faith slammed the fist into it’s owner’s face.

 

Buffy grabbed his head between her hands and brought it down to her knee. He was effectively out cold.

 

“Honey?”

 

Faith stepped back, shocked as if stabbed. That was a no.

 

Buffy pulled out her stake and readied it. A chance glance towards her girlfriend saved her, “Vamp!”

 

“I’m not a vam-”

 

An elbow came crashing down between her neck and shoulder, bringing Faith to her knees. The offending vampire looked down gleefully at the fallen slayer.

 

“Oh you’re getting it!” She turned, sweeping her leg out in front of her to down him before pouncing on him.

 

She straddled his torso and gripped his lame glitter button up to balance herself while she brought her other fist down to his face. Anger took over. She breathed in fire and spat out violence. Coal dust coated her lungs as she struggled to breathe through the fog of darkness. Images of her dreams, nightmares, the lonely brunette, passed over her eyes. She blinked mid-punch to shut it out but that let her knuckles fall onto a fang and rip open. The sight and the smell of blood filled her, lifted her towards glee as she rained down her punches.

 

Buffy had quickly finished off her vamp before watching as something overtook her girlfriend. Her eyes were dark, filled with passion and hate. It made Buffy feel sick.

 

“Faith!” She called.

 

No response.

 

“Faith!”

 

Faith blinked back threatening tears. The body before her morphing into Buffy’s as she continued to pummel it. She wanted to stop, she couldn’t do this to her girlfriend, but she was choking on the thick air. Only killing would stop it, only brutality would heal.

 

“Baby please!,” Buffy begged, ripping Faith off the vampire by her shoulders.

 

All energy dissipated from the brunette. She lay stunned, eyes wide and mouth agape, tears escaping.

 

Buffy rid of the vampire and kneeled by her girlfriend. She was sweating and trembling. Buffy gently smoothed hair out of her face.

 

“Faith? Baby, are you ok?”

 

Faith frowned, registering Buffy’s voice but not acknowledging it. She lifted her hands up to look at them. Her right one was torn and ripped open. Pain came to her the moment she laid eyes on her hand.

 

“Shit, Fai,” Buffy saw the hand, “We have to get that stitched up.”

 

Faith’s voice came back to protest, “No. No hospitals.”

 

Buffy could understand all too well the fear of hospitals, but the cuts were too deep. Buffy could see the ivory of bone.

 

They had just come from the battle with Balthazar when they stumbled across the vamp in the cemetery. The battle had ended quickly - the girls had stashed a rather large amount of weapons at the Summers’ house since the new watcher, Wesley, had arrived and wasted little time in retrieving them to take out the obese demon. Neither had thought a quick spot of violence on their way home would have resulted in anything but fun.

 

“Giles, he can help. I don’t want Mom to see,” Buffy explained.

 

She took Faith’s good hand and helped her stand up. The girl was still trembling, whether left over from the raw emotion of her outburst, or the pain, Buffy couldn’t tell. “Hey,” she whispered placing a kiss to her knuckles, “Then we’ll talk ok?”

 

The slayers made their way quickly to Giles’ apartment. Buffy had ripped her tee to use as a bandage until the blood flow stopped and used her peacoat as a top. Faith would have protested but her mind had shut down for the moment.

 

Buffy didn’t bother with knocking, opening the door with her key and walking straight to find Giles’ first aid kit. Giles came down at the sound of the commotion with a sword in hand and glasses firmly on.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” he deflated, “May I ask why you’ve barged into my home late at night?” He spotted the blood soaked cloth around Faith’s hand. He immediately snatched the kit from Buffy and directed Faith to the couch. “Let me see.”

 

Somehow the coddling from Giles woke Faith up from her stupor and she returned. “It’s a’ight G. Flesh wound. Probs cleared up by now.”

 

The blood had stopped but the three of them grimaced at the sight of bone.

 

“What happened?” He began cleaning the wound.

 

The alcohol burned and Faith clenched her jaw to fight the pain.

 

“Just some vamps and ill-placed fangs,” Buffy deflected. She had a feeling it wouldn’t be good to tell Giles about Faith’s ‘attack’ as she was becoming to think of it. Not in front of the slayer anyway. If Buffy had to guess, it was like Faith was possessed.

 

Eyes shut tightly, Faith nodded in agreement.

 

“You ought to be more careful where er… fangs are. Generally, in the mouth,” he commented while pulling needle through skin.

 

“Found that out,” the brunette snarked.

 

Giles let it pass.

 

The room was in silence until Giles finished and Faith excused herself to go to the bathroom.

 

“Now Buffy,” Giles turned, “What happened?”

 

_How does he always know?_

 

She relented. She couldn’t _not_ tell him, Faith had been scary.

 

“She just,” she gestured as if to blow up her head, “It was like she was possessed! Her eyes were dark, the black part-”

 

“Pupil.”

 

“Was completely dilated. It was… Scary Giles. I have no idea what it was. One minute we were talking and fighting a vamp, next minute she was, well, attempting to use it’s brain as fertiliser.”

 

“Hmm…” he considered this, “Have you spoken about it yet? Has anything else happened before?”

 

“Well I think she’s-”

 

“Hey B,” Faith swaggered in, smile strained, “Ready to roll?” She made her way towards the door, not waiting for an answer and walked out.

 

“I’ll try,” Buffy whispered before hurrying after her girlfriend. “Faith! Wait up! Are you ok?”

 

Faith slowed slightly so the older slayer could catch up but kept on walking.

 

“Like I was possessed, huh?” Faith spun to block Buffy from moving.

 

She shoved the blonde up against the nearest building, a brick house.

 

“Ow! What the hell Faith?” Buffy pushed back but the brunette didn’t budge.

 

She pushed again.

 

Faith swung a left hook to her cheek.

 

“Ah!”

 

“You said you trust me yeah?” Faith stepped forward, closing the gap between them so Buffy couldn’t escape.

 

“Yeah! When you’re not punching me!”

 

Buffy pushed again but the other slayer closed her hands around Buffy’s wrists and held her to the brickwork.

 

“Faith please!” Buffy cried.

 

She didn’t understand what was going on. Not until the turn of Faith’s head let the streetlight show the blank darkness in her eyes.

 

Faith leant down and licked a trail from her chin to her ear. “You said you want me.”

 

Hot breath tingled at Buffy’s ear. Normally it would work her up, especially after a slay. But her heart was pounding and her hands were becoming sweaty, not from desire, from fear. Here was her equal, someone who could overpower her, using her full strength to pin Buffy defenceless.

 

Tears fell down her cheeks. “Please, stop, let me help you.”

 

“Want.”

 

Faith bit her earlobe.

 

“Take.”

 

Faith readjusted her hands to hold both of Buffy’s with one. She moved the other to cup Buffy’s core.

 

Buffy gasped. “Faith, no.”

 

“Have.”

 

Faith forced her mouth on Buffy’s, tongue invading without invitation. She licked and sucked, aggressively attacking the blonde’s mouth. Faith introduced her teeth, biting down hard on the other slayer’s lip until she tasted blood. Buffy squirmed and protested. She tried kicking but Faith’s legs locked with hers and kept her still. Buffy’s bones strained under the grip of Faith’s hands. She tried bucking again but that served to press more into the brunette, pain at her core where pleasure should have been. Faith lowered her mouth further to bite and suck where Buffy’s jugular thumped.

 

The twang of metal on skull sounded in front of Buffy, her vision blurred by tears. Faith slumped in a heap to the ground.


	2. It's Faith

Faith awoke to a bright white light shining through her closed eyelids. She tried shifting and twisting her body away from the source but it was all encompassing. She coughed and groaned. The pain of the light suddenly being superseded by an ache in her skull. She risked opening her eyes to gather her bearings.

 

No wonder she couldn’t escape the light. She was surrounded by white porcelain and tiles in what looked like a bathroom. She herself was situated in the bathtub.

 

Faith brought her hand up to rub at her eyes, to wipe away her sleep-addled mind. Her hand was met with cold resistance, it dug into her wrist and threatened pain if she tugged.

 

_Fuck._ Faith thought. _What happened last night?_

 

She couldn’t remember a thing. She remembered slaying with Buffy, flirting with Buffy. Then, it was more like a dream than anything. Like a mashed up jigsaw puzzle that if you try really hard to look at you can almost make out the images, but the edges are twisted and broken so you don’t know where they belong. She remembered hate and anger, but love and Buffy as well. Warmth and comfort, but cold and steel. She couldn’t place which emotion where, she couldn’t place her reasons. The more she tried she more the dull ache in her head grew.

 

She decided to forget the past and try to focus on the future. She looked around the desolate bathroom for more clues of where she was. Was she safe or in trouble? The shackles suggested trouble.

 

The bath accessories lacked any copious amounts of hair products, or really much of anything. There was a loofah and generic shower gel and shampoo but that was it.

 

_Ok, so boring ass girl or guy._

 

She spotted a razor by the sink.

 

_Guy._ _Still boring as fuck guy though_ , Faith chuckled to herself. A little too loud. It must have alerted her captors to her awakening, footsteps were heard coming closer to the door.

 

The handle twisted and the door opened.

 

“B?”

 

Buffy’s face was in slayer mode, hard and cold, but there was still pain. Her eyes were red with tears and her cheeks blotchy.

 

“B are you ok?” Faith tried leaning forward in concern but the shackles stopped her, “What happened? What’s going on?”

 

The blonde’s features softened slightly and she frowned. “What do you remember?”

 

“I don’t know,” Faith tried rub her eyes again but couldn’t reach. She looked at her hands, her wrists were red raw, blood coming to the surface as if she’d been struggling to free herself. “Why?” she pulled slightly at her shackles, she looked back up to her girlfriend, “Why am I tied up? What happened, I don’t get it?”

 

Buffy stepped closer to the bath and knelt down to look eye-to-eye. They each scanned the other’s eyes, as if the answers to the universe were held there.

 

Faith looked into green orbs made brighter by fresh tears so they twinkled. She saw fear.

 

Buffy looked between two brown ovals surrounded heavily by white, her eyelids wide open. She saw love and confusion.

 

“Faith?” she whispered, bringing her hand to cup the other girl’s cheek.

 

“Buffy what’s going on?”

 

“Stand away from her!” Giles stood at the entrance to the bathroom, Oz’s tranq in hand.

 

“Giles it’s ok,” Buffy stroked Faith’s cheek, trying to wipe away the hurt she saw.

 

Faith looked down the barrel of the gun and froze. Her breath came sharp and short. The feel of Buffy’s hand on her cheek became hard stone she flinched away from.

 

“Giles!” Buffy stood to shield Faith, “Put the damn gun down! It’s Faith!”

 

He lowered the barrel but kept his gaze hard, “It’s not Faith! You’re blinded by affection!”

 

“It’s called love Giles! Maybe you don’t get it but it’s called love!”

 

“The last woman I loved was killed by the last _thing_ you loved!” He spat back.

 

It cut deep into Buffy but she held her ground. This wasn’t able Angel or past mistakes, this was about the girl before her now.

 

“Faith’s human, she’s innocent. Don’t condemn her because of me.” She stepped back a little so she could position Faith back into her view.

 

Faith was still cold with fear and confusion but she backed up against the bath wall.

 

“She’s human, not innocent. And until we figure out what’s possessing her I’m not trusting her,” Giles lifted his chin.

 

“Possessed?” Faith looked up to Buffy, “B please, what’s happening?”

 

“Shh…” she knelt down, “I’ll tell you in a sec. Giles was just leaving.” She gave him on sharp look, challenging him to refuse, before winning the silent battle and turning back to Faith.

 

The door slammed behind the Watcher.

 

“Something happened last night,” Buffy began, “We were slaying, you remember that yeah?”

 

Faith nodded.

 

“Anyway, we were slaying and then you… got a bit angry. You got hurt and I took you back here to patch you up. When we left Giles’ you got angry again and…” Buffy faltered. How could she explain this bit?

 

Buffy herself still shuddered at the memory. It made her feel sick, and worse, weak. It made her feel shameful and dirty. She wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that she couldn’t actually blame Faith. It was good, because it wasn’t Faith that did that, she could still have a caring relationship with Faith. But where could she direct her anger? Who deserved to be hit and kicked for hurting her?

 

“I hurt you?” Faith finished for her. She lowered her eyes when Buffy nodded.

 

Some more footsteps and banging could be heard from outside the bathroom.

 

“That’ll be the gang. Giles has enough books here that we don’t need the library,” she laughed. It garnered no response from the brunette. Buffy grabbed Faith’s hand and squeezed, “I’m gonna go speak to them in a bit then I’ll be back. Are you hungry?”

 

Faith shrugged. She wasn’t bothered to feel much of anything right now. Any emotion, any thought aside from the girl in front of her was shoved aside. She didn’t even feel guilt or remorse. The actions from last night weren’t her, she knew it because she didn’t remember a thing. She felt loss though, the kind of loss you could only feel when you fall for a girl and melt into her.

 

“Ok.”

 

Buffy leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Faith didn’t kiss back.

 

“And Faith? I just wanted… I think I-”

 

“No. Not now,” Faith pleaded.

 

Buffy didn’t like it, but she understood. Now wasn’t the time for misguided, comforting half-truths. She stood and walked out the bathroom, bracing herself not to look back as she closed the door.

 

“Hey guys,” she walked into Giles’ living room and nodded each a greeting.

 

Xander, Willow and even Oz were all there with a book in hand, only lifting their heads to nod back to Buffy. Willow though, stood up, concern painted all over her face. She placed a hand on Buffy’s shoulder.

 

“You ok?”

 

Buffy felt like she might collapse under the weight of her hand. It must have showed.

 

“Come on,” Willow pulled her hand towards the front door, “Let’s get some air, you’ve been in Giles’ old stuffy apartment all night.”

 

Giles huffed from the kitchen but didn’t object to losing a researcher.

 

They sat down on one of the benches in the courtyard. They sat quietly for a moment, Willow knew she had let Buffy speak of her own accord. She was patient, she could wait, eventually the blonde would open up.

 

After a few minutes she did.

 

“I know you’re still getting used to her, to us. That it’s been weird these past couple of weeks, but, I really like her, like _really_ like her.” Buffy’s eyes pleaded for acceptance but she continued on. “She took me on a date on the weekend. I didn’t tell you, I thought - I dunno what I thought, I’m scared. Not just now but this whole time my emotions have been cycling through happy, completely ecstatic, nervousness, sometimes fury - she always hogs the bathroom - desire,” her eyes flickered up to Willows, but the redhead didn’t react to the admission, “It’s completely frightening. Like scarier than an eight-armed polgara. Put on top of that the whole girl on girl thing. It’s completely wiggy. I don’t even have time to adjust to this freak show when another one jumps on top of it!”

 

Buffy’s depressed mood quickly morphed into anger. She jumped up, throwing her hands furiously into the air at the end of her rant.

 

“Buff,” Willow near whispered, scared herself, “I know we haven’t said it properly. But we’re really ok with you and Faith. Ask Xander, I was the first on the go-Ellen train. I’m sorry we didn’t make all with the clear.”

 

Buffy sighed and sat back down.

 

“No it’s ok Wills, I haven’t really been around you much anyway. Sorry.”

 

Willow lightheartedly nudged her with her shoulder, “That’s ‘cause you’ve been all with the Faith smoochies!”

 

Buffy laughed, actually laughed, but a tear fell down. She wiped it away.

 

“Is it like Angel?” Willow prodded.

 

Buffy shook her head negative, “Completely different. He and I were worlds apart. Faith and I, we’re different but the same, you know? And I know it’s too early for love but… it just feels so right? The thought of her suffering…” She couldn’t end that sentence.

 

“Do you think it’s a slayer thing?”

 

Buffy considered it for a moment, it had crossed her mind too, but then she shook her head. “Maybe, but I never really wanted to grope Kendra.” Saying her name aloud caused a twinge in her gut, something she grew to try and suppress.

 

“So there’s gropage now?” Willow smiled, trying to bring Buffy out of her mood.

 

Flashes of the night before shook Buffy. Faith’s hands, Faith’s lips, and those dark, soulless eyes. She blinked and regrouped.

 

“Maybe. Not really, I want to but Faith never lets it get that far in case she can’t… stop.”

 

Willow sighed wistfully, and then, as if remembering how dire the situation was. How the romance couldn’t be continued if everything failed within the next couple of days, she turned serious again.

 

“We’ll help her Buff,” Willow placed her hand on Buffy’s knee, “She’ll be ok.”

 

Buffy nodded, not quite convinced as she wiped away another tear.

 

Willow stood up, indicating she should probably help with the studying.

 

“Wills.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m not sure if it’ll help but, Faith, she’s been having nightmares. She’ll deny it, she never even told me what they were, but for weeks she’s been tossing in her sleep. And talking, screaming sometimes, even I can hear it in my room.”

 

Willow nodded, absorbing the information so thoroughly Buffy could see the inner cogs of her brain working to dissect it.

 

Eventually she spoke, “Thanks Buff. I’ll let Giles know, it’ll help.”

 

Buffy gave a strained smile.

 

The front door opened to Xander in a panic state. Buffy flipped around to hide her red eyes.

 

“Buff, it’s Faith. She’s…” shouting could be heard from inside, “Well, I don’t think she’s Faith again.”

 


	3. Forever

“Let me outta here you bitch! The Boss’ll kill ya for this!”

 

“Buffy I don't think you should stick around to hear her. Maybe you should go home and rest,” Giles looked up from his book.

 

For the past 15 minutes Faith had been yelling obscenities and deadly promises through the bathroom door while everyone else decided they really needed to knuckle down and get it solved. Willow had offered to try a silence spell on the room but both Giles and Buffy disagreed, they wanted to know what was going on in that room at all times.

 

Buffy wanted to go in there and see if her presence would bring back her Faith but Giles didn't want Buffy anywhere near the other slayer. He claimed it was too dangerous.

 

“Last night, the first time, all it took was me talking to her and she came back!” Buffy argued, “Just let me in. Five minutes that's all I want.”

 

“And if you can't handle it?” Giles countered, “What if she pretends to be our Faith and hurts you when you trust her?”

 

“You’ll be dead when he ascends!” Faith's voice broke through.

 

Buffy almost laughed, “I don't think she's that good an actor.”

 

“Guys.”

 

Everyone turned to Xander, his hand was up in the air calling for silence with a pained look on his face.

 

“I'm having a thing. My brain is hurting and my eye is twitching.” It was true.

 

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Could it be a thought?”

 

Xander clicked in a _gotcha_ gesture, “That's it!”

 

“Please, do tell us.”

 

“Have you guys been listening to what she's yelling at us?” He offered.

 

They looked between each other, puzzled.

 

Oz spoke, “Mostly promises of a brutal death.”

 

“Yeah but the other stuff.” _This thinking this hurts_. Xander persevered.

 

Willow understood. “Ah! I getcha! She keeps saying Boss right?”

 

Buffy straightened up, “Yeah! And she just said something about a sending.”

 

“Ascend,” Willow corrected.

 

Buffy looked at her strangely, _didn't I just say that?_

 

Giles’ eyes lit up and he stood to look for a book. He found it buried deep in the pile and flicked through half the book before finding the sentence he needed. It wasn't very helpful.

 

“Blasted tome!” He threw it down on the coffee table. “I’ve read it before, when we were researching Acathla. I can’t recall how I came upon it but I remember reading the word Ascension. As it turns out, it’s barely half a sentence.”

 

Willow looked around, “I know that we kind of hate them at the moment, but-”

 

“We might need the council?” Xander offered.

 

After Buffy’s experience with the Council only a few weeks ago she didn’t want them anywhere near her, or her girlfriend. Not on the same planet and definitely not in the same state. Wesley was bad enough.

 

“Wait!” Buffy stood up, “Let me talk to her first. Maybe she can tell us something about the ascent-”

 

“Ascension.”

 

“Or who this Boss guy is.”

 

Giles seemed to considered it. It might be dangerous, and the emotional toll alone could hurt Buffy, but he was just as reluctant to ask the council for help. He agreed.

 

The yelling had stopped and was replaced with a rhythmic banging of skull on wall and the odd jangling of chains. Buffy turned the door handle and slowly opened it.

 

“Faith?”

 

“Do you have an appointment?”

 

Buffy laughed, forgetting herself and walked in fully, shutting the door behind her.

 

“I was hoping you could pencil me in.”

 

Faith glared and pull the chains taught. “Now why would I do that Blondie?” She spat.

 

Buffy winced and looked around. The movement of the sun in the sky meant that there was little light coming in through the window, casting a shadow on the brunette. Her dark lips and eyes still stood out but it could very well be her girlfriend who lay in the bathtub. If it wasn’t for the venom on her tongue.

 

“Always thought you’d be into kinks,” she shook the chains, “Goody two shoes you are, need _some_ spice in your life. Me? I prefer to be on the other end.” She licked her lips and through the darkness Buffy could see her looking the blonde up and down.

 

Buffy cursed her body in responding to the girl’s words, and instead tried to steer the conversation elsewhere.

 

“So, this Boss guy?”

 

“Yeah,” Faith slowly brought her eyes back up to Buffy’s, “He’s really got you beat hasn’t he? You may have me all chained up for your kinks, but come Ascension, you’re dust,” she sneered. “Or, maybe you’re just eaten, I dunno, I don’t listen too much. He just points me in the right direction an’ I shoot. Never was good for much else.”

 

Buffy softened and walked closer.

 

_Fuck intel. I want my girlfriend back._

 

“Faith? Baby, come back. Please? I need you, you’re scaring me,” she reached out a hand to a very confused Faith.

 

The younger girl scrambled as far to the other edge as possible. “Eugh! I know exactly where that fuckin’ vamp wankin’ hand’s been. No thank you! Are you crazy B?” She angled her head towards the door, “Oi! Dumb fucks, your girl’s gone mental!”

 

Buffy hardened her eyes, willing tears not to fall, “Faith.”

 

“Woah, B, I know I’m hot an’ all but never thought seducing was part of your arsenal. Ordinarily I wouldn’t refuse but as I said,” she jingled her chains, “I like to be on the other end, ya know? Not gonna fall for ya trick,” she held her chin up.

 

Faith felt pride in herself for not giving in to the alien feelings that began coursing through her as soon as the door had opened to Buffy. Something deep in her, like a virus in her veins, was magnetised to the blonde and sought to twist and manipulate Faith into giving herself over. She wasn’t that stupid though. She had it good with the Boss, she’d never give it up to play make believe with the other slayer.

 

“How’s your boy Angel?” Faith twisted, “Ever ask him how it felt to touch this body?” To the best of her chain abilities Faith demonstrated it, gliding her hands her breasts, briefly to her core and then back up. Anything to rile the shortie. Faith figured if they were going to keep her locked up she may as well have _some_ fun.

 

Buffy reeled back. The imagery was so cold and _evil_. It was coloured in all shades of black, from the overt sexuality to the malice in her eyes and the sharp blade of her tongue. Images on the night before came back to her and she struggled to rid herself of them.

 

“Nah,” Faith waved it off, “S’pose not. Bet Xander did though. He was a’ight, bit awkward, but if you teach ‘em right they come good in the end.”

 

Something clicked with Buffy, finally. The way Faith was talking, the events she spoke of. None of it had happened, yet it was pure _Faith_ that was speaking. It wasn’t a possession. It _was_ Faith.

 

She stood up with a sad smile and turned towards the door.

 

Faith sat a little rejected. She’d wanted to hurt the girl, torture her with words while her hands were chained up. Instead, at Buffy’s throwaway comment as she exited the bathroom, Faith felt confused.

 

“Whatever it was, whatever I did. I’m sorry. Don’t leave me just yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you saying Buffy?” Giles put down the book he was reading.

 

“I’m saying it’s not possession.”

 

“Did you get anything on the Ascension?”

 

_What? Get with the times, that was so an hour ago!_ “No, I mean, sort of but it doesn’t matter,” Buffy flustered, “Point is. It’s Faith. The mind or thing that’s taken over Faith, _is_ Faith. I think it’s just a different Faith.”

 

“Hmm… Like from a different dimension?”

 

Buffy shrugged, “Or time. Whichever’s feasible.”

 

Giles nodded and looked over his living room. Coffee mugs, empty doughnut boxes and a few bored Scoobies littered the room. He glanced at his relatively small book collection in sadness.

 

“Library?” Buffy wrinkled her nose.

 

“I’m afraid so.”

 

Faith resumed her yelling, “Guys? I’m bored, can we fight already? I prefer the fluffy handcuffs anyway. Ask Buffy, I think she’s into it!”

 

Buffy sighed and held up her fist, “One knocked out slayer coming right up.”

 

* * *

 

Faith was beginning to think she was getting a habit, either that or she was turning into Giles. For the second time that - she didn’t know whether it was day or week - she woke up with an incredible aching in her head. This time though she felt no steel around her wrists as she lifted her hands to rub her eyes open.

 

_Well that’s why no chains_ , she thought looking at the metal cage she was in. It was the one they used to Oz on his wolf-boy nights. Through the grating she could see Oz, Willow and Giles. She assumed Xander was asleep amongst the bookshelves. No one had noticed she was awake yet so she crawled closer trying to find her girlfriend.

 

“Who want’s coffee?” Buffy walked into view sing songing around a yawn.

 

“B,” Faith barely whispered.

 

With slayer hearing though Buffy turned on the spot, a wary but wide smile on her face. She dumped the tray of coffees on the nearby table, taking one of them, and approached the cage.

 

“Buffy?” Giles frowned but then looked towards the cage, “Faith. You’re awake.”

 

She rubbed her temple where she felt a lump, “Yeah, I’m thinkin’ I’m gettin’ as bad as you gettin’ me brains knocked outta me.”

 

His frown deepened and Buffy faltered in her step but truth be told, Faith didn’t notice, or if she did, she didn’t care.

 

Buffy touched the bars, hand reaching to unlock the door when Faith shot back against the opposite wall. Fire pierced through her heart. It burnt and froze at the same time. Sliced like a fine blade and tore her to shreds like a savage beast. She looked up with fear in her eyes. Buffy was already in the cage and crouching in front of her, the door securely locked by Giles outside.

 

“Faith? Are you hurt? What’s happening? Baby? Speak to me.”

 

The words muddled together in Faith’s head, she couldn’t grab onto a single word. All she felt was pain, and hatred and loneliness. The loving touch of Buffy to her shoulder burned her. It didn’t feel like a possession, it felt like a consumption.

 

She clawed at her chest, “There’s something in me B, it hurts. It’s eating me!”

 

“Shh,” Buffy pulled her hands down and held the younger girl in her own arm, letting her rest head on Buffy’s chest. “Nothing will touch you, not while I’m here.”

 

Faith gripped onto her but pulled away so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I’m scared. I _know_ I love you, but I can’t feel it anymore. I know I do!” she pleaded, squeezing Buffy to emphasise, “But I can’t feel it anymore. Please I do, believe me. But it’s like-”

 

“Buffy.”

 

“Not now Giles!” Buffy threw a dangerous look towards her watcher then pulled the brunette back to her chest. Feeling and smelling wet, salty tears she placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too.”

 

Her eyes shone with threatening tears but she just held on tight and focussed on the shaky breath of her girlfriend. These times, where Faith was just a vulnerable child, were few and far between, but each time it shook Buffy to the core.

 

“I’m afraid it’s rather important. We have a breakthrough.”

 

Willow was stood behind the Brit. Her expression was between pride, at finding the information herself, and shame. It was the shame part that got Buffy worried.

 

“What is it?” She ventured.

 

Willow cast a glance to the shaking brunette, “Maybe you wanna come out of there and we’ll-”

 

“No, just tell us.”

 

Giles sighed, almost wishing he had been placed with a less stubborn, less rebellious slayer. Almost.

 

“It’s Chýnomai. In a brutish translation from Greek, it means to spill, or pour.”

 

Faith had slowed her breathing and schooled her shaking in an attempt to listen to Giles’ words. Everything was still muddled but she knew this was important. Like she knew she loved Buffy, whether or not some evil had clamped shut her heart.

 

Buffy sensed Faith was listening and placed another kiss on her head at an attempt of reassurance.

 

“Start making sense Giles.”

 

He took of his glasses, clearly agitated, and began cleaning them. He spoke again when he put them back on. “You were right. Sort of. It’s Faith, from another dimension or time, I don’t know. But it’s like a leak. Occasionally, this other Faith, leaks into our world, or time. It’s happening rather fast so we can assume the planes aren’t running parallel.”

 

“Another me?” Faith lifted her head up from Buffy’s chest, her accent thick in Bostonian. “Evil me?” She looked at Giles.

 

Giles sagged. It was difficult to remember the strong willed brunette, even the foul mouthed leak-Faith was just a young girl not even old enough for the hard liquor she deserved after this ordeal.

 

“No evil, no,” he consoled, “Angry perhaps. Lost. Hurt, most likely. Evil is not something that comes easy.”

 

She turned fully to face him through the bars, still keeping her arm around Buffy’s back, “But I feel it. This, _thing,_ in me!”

 

Xander had heard the commotion and come down from his nap to sit on the table. He and Oz were watching on in silence. Willow’s face had dropped and she slumped down into a chair. Sometimes the answers you found were not the ones you were looking for. Giles also looked like he wanted to collapse under the weight of the emotion in the room, but his British pride and his role as patriarch kept his spine straight.

 

“I’d say you’re feeling what she feels. I can’t say for sure, Chýnomai, it is a theory. I don’t know if it only affects the mind, or something more sinister, or if we’ll see physical manifestations.”

 

Faith nodded, trying to take in the information. It wasn’t her strong suit, but she felt compelled to try.

 

“Get some sleep, all of you,” he directed to the audience behind him, “We’ll resume in the morning. And we _will_ find a way to repair it.” With that he turned around and began neatening up his library.

 

Buffy pulled Faith back to her.

 

“I’m sorry Faith, I- we’ll have to stay in-”

 

“It’s ok B.”

 

Buffy nodded sadly, and reached over and pulled a blanket she had placed in the cage for Faith. She laid it on the ground and then scooted, pulling Faith so that she rested her head in the crook of her arm, her own head on the folded blanket.

 

“So, two Faiths huh?” Buffy mused.

 

“Think of all the naughty things we could do to you,” Faith laughed and traced a circle over Buffy’s stomach.

 

Buffy’s breath hitched in fear but she recovered enough that Faith may have assumed it was from desire.  

 

Instead she pushed the fear away, that wasn’t her Faith, and leant down to kiss her girlfriend.

 

Faith was hesitant, confused. Her emotions - leak-Faith’s emotions - fighting against it, against her own solid knowledge that this girl was her life, her love.

 

So she moved her lips against the older girl’s, and welcomed her tongue. She wanted to feel the love, the raw emotion. Buffy wanted to taste and touch. Their cheeks became wet from tears.

 

Both forgot about the Scoobies who were silently escaping the library. Giles ‘kept watch’ but stayed in his office to give them girls some privacy. He was certain they needed this time to themselves.

 

The slayers fell asleep curled in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is going on here?” A snarky British accent cut through Buffy’s sleep. _Wesley._ She didn’t bother answering, she only tightened her hold of the girl in her arms.

 

“Wesley, enough. Come to my office,” she heard Giles command.

 

_Thank you_.

 

“No. My slayers are intimately holding each other while being locked up in a cage for beasts. I want to know why.”

 

His voice jarred Faith awake too.

 

“I’m sorry,” Buffy whispered, and then unfurled herself from their embrace to stand up and put on her role as Leader. “We are not _your_ slayers! We are humans god damn it!”

 

“B-Be that as it may, you are under the charge of the Council, and as I am the Council you are to report to me. Now, explain.”

 

Buffy stepped forward menacingly. Despite the grating separating her from her target she could still command the power in the room, drawing it to her and releasing it in a deadly glare.

 

Wesley stepped backwards.

 

“You point us. We slay. What is done outside of that is our personal business. Faith is hurt, we are healing. You will _only_ come near us if you have _anything_ contribute to her health and wellbeing. She is my girlfriend and she is my love, if you dare so much as to look at her, without my permission, well,” she smiled like a lion closing in on its prey, “You did tell me I’m great with-” she held up her hands and flexed them, “Or without a sword.”

 

“B.”

 

Wesley roared up, “You dare speak to me like that? Giles have you taught her no morals, no respect?”

 

“I’d say she’s quite right.”

 

“B.”

 

“Don’t you tell me about respect! I have fought since I was 15 in this stupid ‘war’ of yours! And what do I get in return?” Buffy’s face was up against the gate, red with fury.

 

“You insolent little girl, the sooner the council rids itself of you-”

 

“What did you just say to me?”

 

“B.”

 

“Giles, open the gate.”

 

“B!”

 

“Let me at him!

 

“Buffy!”

 

She spun around to Faith, panting hard with anger. It took all self-control not to shout at her. What she saw felled her to her knees.

 

Faith was still laid down on the ground, but she was clutching at her stomach, bright red liquid oozing from between her fingers. She was pale and sweating, pain evident on her face.

 

Buffy scrambled over to her, hands searching the wound.

 

“Faith, baby what happened?”

 

She pulled Faith’s hands away to see a deep wound, as if she were stabbed, blood oozing uncontrollably out. She snatched the blanket she’d used as a pillow and held it tight to the wound.

 

“I don’t know B. I just-ow. I just started feeling,” she shook her head, “I felt hatred. To you.” She looked into the green orbs, only continuing on when she saw nothing but love. “And then, I was stabbed.”

 

“Stabbed? Giles! Open the door we need to get her to the hospital!” she cried.

 

“I saw it so clearly,” Faith’s eyes were wide in the memory, “It was. Ugh. You stabbed me B.”

 

“No!” Buffy kissed her forehead, “Never.”

 

The gate opened and Giles rushed in, “Come on, I’ll drive.”

 

Buffy looked worriedly down at her girlfriend but picked her up carefully and took her out to Giles’ car.

 

“It’s ok Buffy,” Faith wheezed out on the way. “I trust you.”

 

Buffy let tears fall, she couldn’t shrug them away. Her hands were covered with Faith’s blood, her shirt with Faith’s tears. She placed her gently, but quickly, on the back seat of Giles’ car and barely had the door shut before he had taken off speeding, leaving Wesley shocked and confused in the carpark.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Faith lifted a weak hand to cup Buffy’s cheek.

 

Buffy leant into it. She smiled through her tears.

 

“It’s me and you Faith? Remember?”

 

“I remember. Gotta give me _some_ credit.”

 

Buffy laughed. She was trying to have a moment and the brunette has to make light of it. She kept pressure on the wound with one hand but used the other to hold the one on her cheek.

 

“The Chosen Two.”

 

“Two hot as fuck chicks.”

 

“Forever Faith.”

 

“Sap.” Her eyes started drooping.

 

“Giles! She’s getting weak!”

 

“30 seconds I promise! Keep the pressure!”

 

She moved both hands to the wound. The bleeding seemed to have slowed but Faith was getting worse and worse.

 

_Internal wounds. Fuck!_

 

“Ow Blondie! You’re such a dom. Kinda like it,” Faith murmured, still smiling through half closed eyelids.

 

“Faith, you ass!”

 

“Give us a kiss.”

 

“No!”

 

“You’d.” Wheeze. “Say no to a patient?”

 

“You’re not a patient, you’re a slayer.”

 

“Hey B.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Happy Valentine's day.”

 

“We’re here,” Giles slammed on the brakes and ran to grab doctors, nurses, or anyone who would help.

 

Faith’s vision blurred, like a frame around her love. The world was silent apart from her ragged breaths and hurried voice of Buffy. Despite the pain and the fear, she was happy.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Who’s the sap now?” Buffy tried smiling but failed, tears escaped from her hold.

 

The door was ripped open and two nurses appeared with a gurney. Buffy dropped into silence to help them manoeuvre the slayer onto it. Faith never took her smiling eyes off Buffy.

 

Buffy skipped her little legs to keep up with the hurrying emergency department doctor and nurses.

 

“Forever B?” Faith whispered around the encircling darkness. Her chest was heavy, her eyelids heavier. She felt weightless and free.

 

Buffy looked ahead and saw the ED doors approaching. Soon Faith would disappear behind them.

 

“Forever.” She bent down quickly to capture the other girl’s lips in her own. It was brief and full of nothing Buffy wanted but everything Faith needed. Faith’s lips were dry and unmoving against Buffy’s, lifeless almost.

 

When Buffy pulled away Faith’s eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. There was still a ghost of a smile on her lips as she was pushed away past the ED doors.

 

* * *

 

“They don’t know when she’ll wake up.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She’s in a coma Buffy.”

 

“She’s a slayer! How did this happen?”

 

“I don’t know. I already sent Willow back to read the rest of that book.”

 

“She trusts me! She actually trusts me! I’m not letting her go.”

 

“You have to understand there’s the possibility-”

 

SLAP!

 

“Finish that sentence, I dare you.”

 

“She may very well die.”

 


	4. Inferno

The steady beeping of a heart monitor sounded through the dark, desolate room. Mould grew in corners long since cleaned. It was only the obligatory rotation of the body by nurses that kept dust from settling on the sheets. Light crept in from the fluorescent bulbs in the adjacent hallway, making the pale skin look deathly. Like a vampire. Saline dropped steadily into the IV line, a clock ticked. 

 

The assisted breathing apparatus had been removed months before, unnecessary for a coma patient with no kin. She ended up breathing on her own anyway. 

 

The beeping of the monitor began to speed up, and the eyes behind her lids moved, rolling and turning, quickening with each second until finally, after 7 months, they opened. 

 

Unlike every other time Faith awoke from unplanned unconsciousness, darkness surrounded her. She blinked, trying to clear the fog but she soon realised it was the lights that were dim, not her eyesight. 

 

She looked around. The room was bare apart from the flashing LED of the monitors. She ripped the cords away,  _ hospitals suck _ , then her IV. She held it for a few moments to let it clot while she looked around for signs of  _ anything _ . There wasn’t any sign of life around her. She heard voice and footsteps from outside her room, but from the echoing she could tell hers was the most isolated. 

 

She stood up slowly, testing out her limbs. They were fine. No bruises that she could tell, no aches or pains. For once her head wasn’t pounding, and if anything she felt energy in her bones. 

 

At the end of the hospital bed she tried reading her medical chart, but between the awful handwriting and medical jargon she didn’t get a scrap of useful information. After that she had only one thought - Buffy.

 

Surely Buffy wouldn’t leave her in some mangy hospital bed? The only likely possibility was that something had happened to Buffy, maybe the same thing that had happened to her? She could remember the last few moments before darkness overtook her, just. It swirled around with domesticated dreams of her and Buffy that she had to try and pick out the real parts. She remembered seeing Buffy stab her, but then again, she  _ knew _ that it wasn’t Buffy. She remembered being held by Buffy, talking to her, confessing her love. But she remembered the feeling of hatred as well.

 

She had to get out of the hospital and find the blonde.

 

_ First, some clothes _ . She gagged slightly at her gown.

 

Tip toeing on bare feet she exited her room. She clung to the wall, stretching out her slayer hearing, until she came to a nurses station. It had one occupant currently on the phone.  _ Too easy.  _ She peered around the corner and her chocolate eyes sparkled at the signage on the next door ‘Staff Area Only’. 

 

By the time she managed to steal the nurse’s keycard and keys, break into the staff lockers and scrounge some civvies, the nurse’s phone call still hadn’t ended. Now all she needed to do was find Buffy. 

 

She slid on some sunglasses and headed to Revello Drive. 

 

She sat dozing on the steps of the Summers’ home. No one was there. Joyce’s car was missing and even after 15 minutes of desperate knocking no one answered. So she made herself comfy and hoped they weren’t away for the night. She still hadn’t figured out the date. 

 

She’d thought about swiping the wallet from the staffer she took the clothes from - some baggy track pants, tee and runners - but thought Buffy might frown at that. That had started to happen so often in the months around their dating. Faith would double check Buffy’s moral compass on stupid things. Like, was it ok to whack the kid who snickered at the two girls holding hands? Were you allowed to steal the spark plug out of Joyce’s car to keep her in town longer? It was often the answer was a resounding no. 

 

She was jerked away when a car door slammed and the porch light came on. 

 

“Faith?” Joyce jumped herself.

 

Faith grinned, a familiar face. “Hey Mrs S!”

 

Joyce approached carefully, eyes darting around. She walked past the slayer, keeping face on the whole time and moved to unlock her door. She looked Faith in the eye. Faith who in that moment look young, innocent, a little lonely, but so full of happiness to see the older woman.

 

Joyce frowned. “What are you doing here Faith?”

 

Faith dropped her hand to the railing, squeezing away her anxiety.

 

“I was looking for Buffy? I woke up in some wicked creepy room in the hospital,” she laughed, “I was kinda wondering why I woke up there anyhow. I know I got a sick wound an’ all, but the room was kind of sketchy.”

 

Joyce’s eyebrows furrowed, something wasn’t making sense. Nothing was really. “What do you remember?”

 

Faith scratched her head, “Not much. Some. It’s all a little fuzzy. Umm… look these clothes are kinda shit, could we go in so I could change into something less,” she grimaced and gestured towards her outfit. 

 

Joyce decided to go along with it, inviting Faith to take a shower. In the meantime she called her daughter. 

 

Faith felt refreshed and clean. Hair washed, face suitably exfoliated with some sweet smelling wash of Buffy’s, she tied the towel around herself and exited towards the spare room. She opened the door and was shocked to find nothing. Bare. Not even a bed.  _ Definitely weird? Am I dead? _

 

“Mom?”

 

_ B! _

 

Forgetting about her need for clothes Faith skipped down the hall to the top of the steps. There she was. She had on black slacks, pink top and a killer leather jacket. Faith nearly swooned at the sight. She was blonder than she remembered. Her heart lifted at the other slayer’s vanity. It was something concrete and unchanging, it was a part of the woman she loved.

 

She grinned, flashing her dimples, “Hey B.”

 

Buffy snarled, “What are you doing in my house?”

 

Faith scoffed, “What’re you talking ‘bout? It’s me, Faith. Oh shit!” She started tapping down her torso and legs, “This isn’t the thing where you see yourself in the mirror but no one recognises ya is it? That’s not a thing right?”

 

“Did you shower?” Buffy’s voice rose.

 

“Well, yeah, don’t wanna stink for my girl. By the way, can you explain why I woke in some crusty old hospital room?”

 

“Your girl?” Buffy looked over at Joyce, “Mom?”

 

Joyce shrugged, “I know honey. Something’s wrong. Shall I call Mr Giles?”

 

Buffy nodded, then, muscles tense and ready for a fight, she began to ascend the stairs. 

 

“I look like a druggy from the IV line.” Faith was distractedly complaining about all the changes to her body, from ‘lifeless hair’ to her pale skin. She hadn’t gotten to the weird scar on her abdomen, she remembered it happening but hoped Buffy or Giles could actually explain it. The only thing she was certain on was her words to Buffy. She looked up and smiled at Buffy, oblivious to the blonde’s warrior stance. “I may have to work a bit to get our status as the Chosen Two Hot Chicks back.”

 

“Faith,” Buffy ventured, relaxing slightly knowing Faith may be insane but harmless, “I need you to tell me what you remember.”

 

“Ya Mom asked the same thing,” Faith shifted, “I remember. Things were good ya know?”

 

Buffy nodded, so far so good.

 

“Then, weird shit started happening. I think I hurt you? Got me chained up. Then… pain,” she fingered about where her scar was, “It was like I was stabbed? I saw you, but it wasn’t you, ya know? Then I was taken to hospital. You were a complete sap!” She chuckled a little sadly at the memory.

 

Buffy recoiled in confusion.  _ That wasn’t right, what is this girl on? _ She needed Giles. 

 

Faith continued. “But forever yeah B? I remember that.”

 

She lifted her hand to cup the blonde’s cheek but Buffy pulled away, slapping the hand away. Both looked at each other hurt and confused. Buffy, on instinct, jabbed the girl in the nose.

 

“Ah fuck! B? What?” Faith clutched at her nose.

 

“Why did you touch me?” Buffy spat.

 

Faith’s eyes widened in sudden realisation. “Chýnomai,” she whispered before throwing herself back against the far wall, as far away from Buffy as possible. “No!” she cried, not bothering to hide her anguish and tears, “No, no, no, no!” She slipped with a thud to sit against the wall.

 

Her lungs filled with water. She tried gulping in air but nothing came. Her world was literally gone. She felt vulnerable and alone. Her muscles felt weak and drained. She hadn’t felt so awful since Diana died. 

 

Buffy saw the young girl that ran away from Boston. The one that cried in the face of Kakistos. Not the angry, knife toting killer she remembered. She stepped forward and knelt in front of her. She tried putting a placating hand on her knee but it was knocked away.

 

“Get away! I trusted you!” She screamed at the roof, “You said forever! I trusted you, you bitch!”

 

“Buffy?” Giles stood at the bottom of the staircase, tranq gun in hand.

 

Faith blinked through blurred tears, “Why does he have a gun?”

 

“Gile stop for a minute, something isn’t right,” Buffy stood between them.

 

“Buffy, this is Faith. She’s unpredictable.”

 

Faith knew what was going to happen. She was in the evil Faith’s body. In another dimension. They had her trapped and now they were going to kill her. She had to make a run for it. While Buffy was doing her best to make Giles lower the tranq Faith ran. She jumped up and skidded into Buffy’s room. It was nearly bare. She slammed the door shut and jammed it enough to buy her time. She stole a trench coat, a pair of jeans and a couple of tees. She noticed she’d lost a bit of weight in hospital so she didn’t doubt she’d fit Buffy’s clothes now.

 

Not bothering for much else she shrugged on the trench coat, tying it shut tight. With the jeans and shirts under her arms she opened the window and ran out of Dodge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Summary
> 
> Buffy and Faith just finished defeating Balthazar and deciding what pet name Buffy should use for Faith when they are attacked by vampires. Faith 'changes' and furiously beats a vampire seemingly possessed. Buffy takes Faith to Giles to get fixed up. Faith overhears Buffy telling Giles about the 'possession' and 'changes' again. She tries to sexually assault Buffy in the want, take, have attitude but is stopped by Giles.


End file.
